


Last Night on Earth

by zibal_01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during S05, E03, "Free To Be You and Me".  With the imminent arrival of Raphael, Castiel faces up to his last night on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night on Earth

** Last Night on Earth **

For what was, most likely, his last night on Earth, Castiel had not exactly had a lot of fun.  As he sat in the passenger seat of Dean's Impala, he tried to analyse why that was.  Was it because he had not been able to stop being an angel?  He'd felt extremely uncomfortable sitting in the den of iniquity, with a pint on the table in front of him.  Was it because he had been unable to get laid?  Or, was it because the only person that he wanted to spend his last night on Earth with, the only person he wanted to get laid by, was sitting beside him, driving the car?  A sideways glance at Dean confirmed Castiel's suspicions - he only wanted Dean.


End file.
